1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic retaining device, and more particularly to a magnetic retaining device for retaining or securing the tool members to the driving tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools may include a driving shank rotatably secured to a handle, and a ratchet control device provided and disposed between the handle and the driving shank for controlling the rotational directions of the driving shank relative to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,812 to Casel et al. discloses one of the typical driving tools having a ratchet control device provided therein. However, the driving shank may not be extended to different lengths for attracting or for driving the tool members in the deep grooves of the machines or objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,929 to Kozak discloses a portable screw driver having a flexible extension shaft extendible outward of the screw driver for attracting or for driving the tool members in the deep grooves of the machines or objects. The screw driver includes a retaining ball for retaining and securing the tool members to the screw driver. However, the screw driver has to provide a groove formed therein for receiving the retaining ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,606 to Chiang discloses another extendible screw driver having a flexible extension shaft extendible outward of the screw driver for attracting or for driving the tool members in the deep grooves of the machines or objects. The screw driver includes a magnet or a magnetic member for retaining and securing the tool members to the screw driver. However, the magnet or the magnetic member is normally deeply engaged in the driving shank and may not be extended outward of the driving shank in order to secure the tool members to the driving tools. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional magnetic retaining devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic retaining device for retaining or securing the tool members to the driving tools.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic retaining device including a magnet or a magnetic member partially extendible outward of the driving shank for retaining or securing the tool members to the driving tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an magnetic retaining device comprising a driving shank including a first end, a barrel secured to the first end of the driving shank, and including an orifice formed therein, a pole slidably received in the orifice of the barrel, and including a first end extendible outward of the barrel, and including a second end received in the barrel, a magnetic member secured to the first end of the pole, and means for limiting a movement of the pole relative to the barrel. The pole and thus the magnetic member may thus be moved relative to the barrel and may be moved inward and outward of the barrel.
The barrel includes a middle portion having a peripheral bulge extended radially inward for defining the orifice therein. The limiting means includes a retaining ring secured to the second end of the pole, for engaging with the peripheral bulge and for limiting the movement of the pole relative to the barrel.
The pole includes a cavity formed in the first end thereof for receiving the magnetic member. The pole includes an enlarged head formed on the first end thereof, and the enlarged head having the cavity formed therein for receiving the magnetic member.
A tube may further be provided, and a flexible extension shaft may be secured to the driving shank and slidably received in the tube and extendible inward and outward of the tube. The barrel may also be directly secured to the flexible extension shaft, instead of being secured to the driving shank.